1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, CMYK color specification system or RGB color specification system depends on color reproduction characteristic of an input/output device. For example, when a same piece of CMYK image data is printed as is on different printers, the color is reproduced differently according to the printer. Therefore, it is necessary to perform color conversion processing on image data to be output on a printer to meet the color reproduction characteristic to be aimed at. Conventionally, color conversion profile defined by International Color Consortium (ICC) is used in the color conversion processing. The color conversion profile is created based on colorimetric data obtained by outputting a color chart composed of a plurality of color patches on the printer which is the object of color matching and measuring the color chart.
Also, the color reproduction is different depending on the paper used for printing, and therefore a printing control method is proposed to detect the type of printing paper necessary for the printing data and the type of printing paper set in the printing apparatus and when the detected types of paper do not match, the color information included in the printing data is corrected to color information corresponding to the type of set printing paper (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-316669).
However, there is a problem that the color reproduction characteristic changes depending on the output condition when the color chart is output such as, paper type (paper quality, paper color, etc.) of the paper of the color chart. For example, when color conversion processing is performed according to paper type, a color chart is output with respect to each paper type used, and the color is measured to create the color conversion profile exclusive for the paper type and the paper type and the color conversion profile (color conversion table, color conversion matrix, color conversion curve, etc.) needed to be corresponded to each other in advance. Also, when printing is performed under output conditions other than those output conditions where the color conversion profile is already created, the color conversion profile needed to be made with a new output condition.